nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Monitor
Origin The CrisisAt the same moment that the universe was born, the antimatter universe was also created. Billions of years later, the being known as the Anti-Monitor began taking power. He conquered the weaponers of Qward, and from them he learned there was a different universe, a positive matter universe, and he wanted control of it, too. Little is known about the Anti-Monitor's life before The Crisis began. He is believed to be the The Monitor of the Anti-matter Universe, the Anti-Monitor was responsible for the original Crisis on Infinite Earths. After a cosmic accident tore a hole between the positive and antimatter universe, antimatter began flooding the universe, resulting in the interdimensional "crisis." It took Earth's greatest heroes to stop the Anti-Monitor. The Monitor with aid of the Harbinger gathered these heroes from different times and different worlds to bring down the Anti-Monitor. The Psycho-Pirate was one of the selected and was quickly overtaken by the Anti-Moniter. He also sent his shadows demons to stop the others that were summoned. One of these infiltrated one of the Harbinger's bodies and controlling her to assassinate the Monitor. After this the Anti-Moniter thought he had won but his counterpart had already set things in motion. This carefully laid plan had it's cost. Supergirl in a one on one match with the Anti-Moniter was killed. This nearly killed the Anti-Monitor as well. He eventually made a new suit and began using the Quardian Warriors to build a cannon that would finish destroying the last five universes. Flash: Barry Allen was able to destroy the cannon but only at the cost of his own life. In the end it was the sacrifices made by the Superman of Earth-Two, Superboy-Prime and Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three that resulted in his death. Character Evolution Superboy-Prime's RevengeWhen the 52 universes that form the Multiverse were reborn following the Second Crisis, the Anti-Monitor was as well, and he became the Sinestro Corps' sole Guardian. He recruited Superboy-Prime, Cyborg-Superman and Parallax to become his Heralds alongside Sinestro. He then promised Hank Henshaw that if he served him, he would end his life. Henshaw, who was grateful for this, built a new War World which the Sinestro Corps could use to transport the Anti-Monitor and their Central Power Battery to Earth. When the Anti-Moniter descended upon Coast City, Sodam Yat foolishly rushed into battle against The Anti-Monitor and was swatted away as if he were nothing more than a bothersome insect. The Anti-Monitor was later seen watching Superboy-Prime engage Sodam (who had just become Ion a few moments earlier) in a vicious fight that would leave Sodam on the verge of death. During the final battle, the Guardians of the Universe fought the Anti-Monitor at the heart of Coast City. Where Green Lanterns Guy Gardner and John Stewart made a plan to take down the Anti-Monitor. Guy and John's plan caught him off-guard and managed to toss War World onto his head. A giant, but contained, explosion powerful enough to wreck his armor, supposedly killed Henshaw and shave The Sinestro Corps' numbers. The Anti-Monitor survived the blast but was then hurled into space by Superboy-Prime, who wanted revenge for the Anti-Monitor destroying Earth-Prime. Major Story Arcs Blackest NightThe Anti-Monitor ended up dead on the world of Ryut at the edge of Sector 666. He was taken hostage by Nekron and imprisoned within The Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Dawn Granger used the powers she had gained from her connection to The Entity that embodies The White Fire of Creation on The Black Lantern Central Power Battery to see if her powers would have the same destructive effects on it as it does on the Black Lanterns empowered by it. Returned?In doing so Dawn awakened The Anti-Monitor, who had apparently grown back to full size during his time trapped inside the Central Power Battery. This was because he was hit by a powerful surge of anti-matter feedback energy born from his awakening. While Cyborg was tending to a visibly shocked Dawn, The Anti-Monitor demanded that Nekron set him free and began to claw his way out of the Central Power Battery by warping the dark matter composition of the Battery into a malleable form that would allow him to construct a new suit of armor for himself. Freedom!After a quick confrontation with Black Lantern Ice and Guy Gardner found that The Black Lantern Central Power Battery was rupturing open, allowing The Anti-Monitor to begin squeezing his way out. Knowing that The Anti-Monitor would annihilate everything once he was truly free of Nekron's control, Gardner called for back-up and ordered The Anti-Monitor's extermination, seeing as actually killing him would rob Nekron and The Black Lantern Corps of their ultimate power source. However, because The Anti-Monitor had yet to become a full Black Lantern, the standard method for killing Black Lanterns was ineffective. Munk, of The Indigo Tribe, was able to come up with a plan after seeing the effect Dawn Granger's powers had upon Black Lanterns. The Anti-Monitor hoped to use Gardner as a distraction by having several Red Lanterns spew their liquid fire upon his eyes while Bedovian of The Sinestro Corps would form a bullet around Dawn and place her into a giant sniping rifle construct. When firing the bullet, all of the Lanterns present would douse the bullet with their light and by doing so would effectively take out The Anti-Monitor for good. HeadshotThe plan worked and The Anti-Monitor's head was blown apart, his body went into convulsions and eventually slumped down into a lifeless position. For the first time since the original Crisis, The Anti-Monitor had not only been defeated but killed in the process as well. The victory however, was a bittersweet. One of the Lanterns had failed to pull TheAnti-Monitor out of The Central Power Battery completely before killing him. Because of this, the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was still capable of using the corpse as an efficient power source for Nekron and The Black Lantern Corps. Upon realizing the nature of the situation, Gardner and the other Lanterns wrapped a number of tethers around the gargantuan corpse, hoping that they could pull it out of the Battery before it swallowed The Anti-Monitor back up again. Unfortunately, the Central Power Battery stopped the Lanterns before they could pull The Anti-Monitor's corpse all of the way out by cutting their tethers of light with a dark matter construct shaped like a scythe. Defeated, the weary Lanterns looked on as The Central Power Battery pulled The Anti-Monitor's corpse back into the cage Nekron had built for him. Payback TimeLater, during the final fight against Nekron, The Entity brought The Anti-Monitor back to life and freed him from The Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Upon being freed, he lashed out at Nekron and attempted to kill him only to end up being sent back to The Antimatter Universe. Brightest DayIn Brightest Day Deadman's White Lantern Ring teleported its wielder to Qward, uncloaked him and demanded that Deadman "FIGHT". The meaning behind these words quickly became clear as Deadman found himself staring up at the ominous form of The Anti-Monitor, who appeared more than ready to crush Deadman like an insect. Once Seeing him, The Anti-Monitor demanded to know who Deadman was, but before he could answer the constructs of those who became White Lanterns during Blackest Night erupted forth from The White Lantern Power Ring and sent The Anti-Monitor crashing into a mountainside. Taking out the TrashWhile The Anti-Monitor was bouncing back from the hit, Deadman asked the ring if the twelve superheroes and villains who had been resurrected after Blackest Night had been brought back to stop The Anti-Monitor, to which the ring replied "NO." When Deadman realized The Anti-Monitor was getting up, he attempted to use The White Lantern Ring's power to bring him down only to find that the ring would not fire. The Anti-Monitor then blasted Deadman off the side of a cliff, making Deadman's situation worse as the ring had made it so he could no longer fly. When Deadman realized that the ring had sent him to fight The Anti-Monitor as a lesson in learning to stay alive, he promised that with the ring he would try. Knowing his promise rang true, the ring sent Deadman back to The DC Universe, leaving The Anti-Monitor to contemplate exactly what had just happened. The Raymond/Rush Firestorm locate Deathstorm and the Anti-Monitor on Qward. Firestorm is about to battle Deathstorm and the rest of the Black Lantern Corps heroes when Deathstorm expels Martin Stein from him. Deathstorm transmutes Martin Stein into salt. Firestorm attempts to save Martin Stein. Stein told Ronnie that he was always a son to him and that Jason Rush will be better for him as part of Firestorm. Ronnie with the help of Jason vaporize the Black Lantern Corps and Deathstorm. The White Lantern taked Firestorm back to Earth for accepting Jason Rush and expels Jasons father from Deathstorm and places him back on earth. The Anti-Monitor is left to wonder what happened once again. New 52Current status of Anti-Monitor is unknown, though he does make a cameo appearance in Green Lantern Corps #17. Powers PowerThe Anti-Monitor is one of the most formidable beings in the DC universe, having caused more deaths than any other villain the DC universe has encountered. He has destroyed and absorbed thousands of positive matter universes. The Anti-Monitor has immense strength and durability. He was able to shrug off blows from Superman and stalemate the Spectre. He was able to defeat hordes of superheroes. He is able to alter reality, fire bolts of energy, time travel, and by absorbing universes became more powerful than his counterpart, the Monitor. He can create shadow versions of himself and also absorb these shadow demons to recharge himself. At certain points, he has wielded both a Sinestro Corps Ring and a Black Lantern Ring. Other MediaThe Anti-Monitor is the primary antagonist of the second half of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. In this incarnation, the Anti-Monitor was created by the rogue Guardian Krona, and rebelled against his creator. He had an uncontrollable hunger, and so Krona banished him to another universe. There, he nearly consumed the entire universe, until Duke Nigel (a man from that universe's Earth), made a deal with the Anti-Monitor to send him to a new universe, in exchange for their world's safety. The Anti-Monitor agrees, and is sent to our universe, where he begins reactivating the Manhunters as his soldiers. He clashed multiple times with the Interceptors, the Green Lantern Corps, and the Red Lantern Corps, and was seemingly unstoppable until Aya managed to decapitate the Anti-Monitor's head and integrate with his body. She later goes rogue in her campaign to end all sentient life in the universe and replace them with machines like herself and the Manhunters. The Anti-Monitor was thought dead, until Hal received a signal from his ring telling him to go to Ranx, where he found the disembodied head of the Anti-Monitor still alive. The Anti-Monitor revealed that he had a time-displacement device in his head that could stop Aya, but needed the protection of the Green Lantern Corps, to which Hal grudgingly agreed. But Aya manages to break into Ranx, and though he tries to strike a deal with her as well, Aya refuses and tears apart the Anti-Monitor's head, ending his life. The Anti-Monitor is capable of disintegrating all matter to devour it. He can also fire powerful bursts of anti-matter energy and is capable of reactivating Manhunters with his power. Category:Live-Action Category:Cartoon villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Living villains Category:Supervillains Category:Villains from Comics Category:Presumably Deceased Villains